Hidden Agenda
by Hyousetsu
Summary: [Previously Named The Vacation of Chaos] When Kagome leaves home for Hawaii, she finds that things may not always be as they seem. And that includes one stubborn inuyoukai who seems to be refined in the arts of pissing her off. [SessxKag]
1. Invitation

_Hyousetsu: Hi! This is my new fanfic, starring Kagome and Sesshoumaru! I'm not really experienced, so forgive me for the mistakes! Plus, please read and review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! _

_**Chapter 1: Invitation** _

_

* * *

_

Kagome's mother, Sakura, woke up at the sound of the phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, grumbling. She flipped off the covers, and dressed in her sleeping gear, went down the stairs to get the phone. She looked at the number written across the answering machine screen. She didn't recognize the number, but yet it still seemed quite familiar, as if she' had seen it before. '_Who could this be…'_ was the only thought that crossed her mind before she answered the phone. Picking up the phone, she groggily answered. "Hello?" On the other side of the phone was a man's voice. "Sakura-san, is it you?" Sakura quickly recognized the voice as Kagome's father's friend – Inutashio's voice. Her eye's lit up at the sound of his voice, grateful to hear from him again.

"Inutashio-san! We haven't seen each other for quite some time! How are you?"

"I am managing quite well, Sakura-san. I also must ask, how are you, Sakura-san?" from the tone of his voice, she could tell that Inutashio was smiling, and so was she. They haven't seen each other for five years. '_The sons of his might as well have grown up…_' Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Inutashio's voice. "So how is the shrine managing, Sakura-san?" Sakura ran a hand through her hair and answered. "Quite well, Inutashio-san. Even though after Kagome's father's death…" her voice trailed off. Memories of the car crash flooded her mind. It seemed like it was yesterday that Kagome's father had died… even though it was 6 years ago… Silence came with both of them, both trapped in their own thoughts. Inutashio was first to break the silence. "Speaking of Kagome, how old is she now?" Sakura instantly relaxed at the comforting tone of Inutashio's, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "She is 17 now."

"Ahhh… I see. Why not she visit us?" asked Inutashio from the other end of the line. "She can come to Hawaii with us for the summer!"

"Erm… Are you sure, Inutashio-san? Kagome can be a hand full when it comes to traveling." Sakura was grateful of the invitation from Inutashio, but Kagome was _really_ a hand full when it came to traveling. Girls her age were all either busy finding the perfect outfit to wear, or trying on all that nail polish and makeup. At this point, Sakura was not so sure about letting Kagome go, because in this case, her suitcase would probably weigh a ton. She slipped back to reality when Inutashio started _again_ talking on, and this time he seemed like he was bouncing on the other end of the line. "Of course, Sakura-san! I'm sure! It will be great for her to come! I shall send you the tickets for the airplane today." He didn't seem to notice that he was talking faster by the minute. "The plane flight is on Wednesday. And, by the way, sorry for waking you up at 5:00 in the morning. It should be 5:00 in Japan, right?" Sakura glanced at the clock. Just as Inutashio said, it was 5:00 in the morning. "Okay then, Sakura-san! I will wait for the arrival of Kagome on Thursday. Goodbye, Sakura-san! See you soon!" With that said, Inutashio hung up the phone, leaving a stunned Sakura holding onto the phone, while the phone beeped.

Kagome lay on her bed, still in deep sleep until she heard her alarm go off. _'Great…_' she thought, punching the On/Off button on the alarm clock angrily. 'It's the first day of summer and my alarm's ringing at 7:30! Can anything worst happen?' she climbed out of bed, yawning and grumbling at the same time. She headed toward the bathroom, tripping over her furry slippers on the way. Kagome started angrily mumbling under her breath about a certain furry slipper and her bad luck. After taking a bath, brushing her teeth, and a light comb of her black hair, she picked out her cloth, a white T-shirt with the words 'Puppy' written on it and a pair of demin shorts, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled of pancakes, and Kagome was sure that she heard her mom making them. She peered into the kitchen and greeted her mother with a warm smile, even though she briefly felt a shiver come down her spine, but she ignored it. "'Mourning, Mom."

"Good mourning, Kagome." Sakura smiled back. Kagome sat down in a chair and looked around. Oddly, she and her mom were the only one's up. She turned her attention back to her mother when she put a pile of pancakes onto a plate, and handed it to her. She greedily looked at the pancakes, drool practically dribbling down her chin. Her mother's pancakes were the best, and she had yet tasted any other pancake better then her mothers. To Kagome, it looked as if the pancakes were shouting "Eat me! Eat me!" She started stuffing the pancakes into her mouth and chewing at the same time. Sakura gazed at her daughter for a few moments, looking at the black bangs and hair that shined a brilliant sapphire blue when shown in the light, and the dark brown eyes of hers. He lips glowed a bright pink in the morning sunlight. She and Kagome looked so alike, and everyone she met agreed. She looked at Kagome a bit longer, smiled in contentment, before starting on her own pancakes.

Sakura patiently waited for Kagome to finish. When Kagome finally did, which Sakura was silently grateful of, Kagome let out a small sigh of satisfaction, wiped her mouth with a tissue, and laid back to enjoy the sunlight that caressed her cheek, flowing through the open window.

Sakura started to talk. "Kagome," Kagome turned to look at her mother, "Yes, Mom?" Dread flooded Kagome as Sakura began to speak. '_This is not good…_' Sakura smiled before continuing. "Your father's old friend called today." Kagome smiled from ear to ear and jumped up from her chair, almost knocking the bottle of salt over. She had never heard that her father had a friend called Inutashio. Most of all, she was relieved that her mom wasn't going to ask why she got a D on her Math test. "What did he say, Mom?" Her mother smiled and sighed at the same time, mentally praying that Kagome won't scream at the decision Inutashio made for her. "He asked you to accompany him and his two sons to Hawaii for the summer." Kagome stopped smiling, paled, and screamed. "WHAT!" Her mother grimaced at the sound. '_Too late…_' Just then, her brother and grandfather came stumbling down the stairs towards Sakura and Kagome. "Where is the youkai, Kagome?" her grandfather looked around the house with narrow eyes, wards in hand, ready to throw them at any threat in the house. But finding that there were none, he stuffed the wards into his pajama pockets. Kagome ignored him, instead concentrated on her mother. Confusion was clearly written on her pale face, which was now slowly restoring its natural color.

"You mean…?" Kagome's mother nodded. "You will be staying at Inutashio's mansion in Hawaii for the summer." Her mother smiled as if it was nothing, the most normal day in her life. "Why didn't you ask me?" Kagome wailed, and she was on the verge of tears. "Cool!" Souta cried, eyes widening at the news of his sister going to Hawaii. Kagome glared at him, making him back up a few steps and hiding behind their grandfather, who rolled his eyes. "Please, Kagome. At least visit them for this summer. Nothing bad could happen." Sakura's smile reassured it, even though Kagome knew that it wasn't true that exactly _nothing _bad could happen. Kagome sighed, than pouted. "Fine, I'll go." She scowled as if it was the worst day in her life, which she thought was. Sakura smiled happily at her daughter's response. "Great! Here are the tickets to Hawaii." Sakura picked up a piece of paper with the words " Hawaii" written on it. True to Inutashio's word, the ticket arrived before Wednesday, but only to arrive two hours later after Inutashio's call to Sakura.

Kagome stomped back up stairs to her room, tickets in hand, while digging through the storage room for her suitcase on the way. Sakura smiled as she watched Kagome digging through her pile of stuff, wondering about Kagome's trip to Hawaii. _'I wonder what you have in store, Inutashio…'_

"Mom! This is way too heavy!" cried Kagome, dragging her suitcase up the elevator of the airport. "I **told **you not to pack so many things! The shower gel was a waste of space!" Sakura was dragging the suitcase along with her daughter. Finally, they managed to pull the suitcase up the elevator. Kagome used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her brow, which was accumulating and threatening to fall. Kagome thought for a moment, before returning her attention back to her mother. "Mom, by the way, how do I know which one's Inutashio-san?" Kagome's brow knitted together in confusion, and glanced at her mother. Her mother froze, than seemed to think. Then her mouth formed a 'o' shape. She smiled mischievously. She turned to Kagome, smiling. "Just look for the 3 people that attract the most attention in the airport. You'll see them." Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her mother's remark. Her mother only smiled back. '_Weird…_' was what she could only think of. She was about to ask about what she meant when they arrived at the door leading to the airplane. "Good luck, Kagome." Her mother smiled and waved as Kagome was pushed into the airplane by the airplane workers. "Mom! You didn't answer—"But before she could finish her sentence, she was already strapped into her seat on the plane, as the plane took off towards Hawaii.

After 'suffocating' for 15 hours straight next to a snoring man, she finally arrived at the Hawaii Airport. Relieved as she was, she looked into the airport of Hawaii. "Hmm…" She couldn't seem to concentrate, and she believed that no one could. She was in an airport of who knows where and alone in middle of a crowd of people. She scowled at the fact that her Mom _made_ her come on this trip. _'I could have declined… though I didn't. I guess I just wanted to see what kind of person Inutashio-san is. Also, I've waited so long to come to Hawaii!'_ At that thought, she grinned, a lovely smile gracing her features, and looked around. She wore a pair of sunglasses, which were balanced on the top of her head. '_Mom said to look for the 3 people that attract most attention…_' she scanned the area for what she called the most attracting 3 people when she found what she seemed to be looking for. Her mouth almost fell open at the sight in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Talk about attracting attention…" she dragged her suitcase toward the way all the people were looking at – towards the three people standing in middle of the airport. And yes, they _were _the most attention-attracting people in the whole airport.

_'__I guess Mom was right after all.' _

_

* * *

_

_Hyousetsu: Phew! This is the first chapter! Finally finished! - Wish you guys like it! _

_Plus, please review! _

_Please, No flames please! > . _


	2. Arriving

_**Hyousetsu**: Here! It's chapter 2! ( ) I wish you guys like it!_

_This is a Sess/Kag pairing, so sorry!_

_Thanks for all the reviews:D I really appreciate them! Now… on with chapter 2…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_**Chapter 2: Arriving**_

Kagome gaped at the three people standing in middle of the airport. The most fascinating fact was that they all had silver long hair, and they were practically the best looking people in the whole building. One was punching the buttons on a Game Boy SP. He had amber colored eyes that were dancing mischievously, which Kagome had never seen before, and silver long hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a red business suit and was grinning at the SP. The second man also had silver hair, only this time it was pulled into a high ponytail. He had amber eyes too, only that his eyes were more of a golden color. He was swallowing coffee by the gallons, and was pacing around the airport table, at which they were sitting at. He wore a white business suit, and with not a single stain on it, which, to Kagome, was quite amazing… The third man was as emotionless as ever. He just sat there, staring into space. She glanced at his features, which were absolutely _beautiful_. She slightly blushed at her own thoughts, but the blush quickly disappeared when she saw most of the girls in the airport, all looking and admiring his face too. They all seemed to fall over when the man would briefly look their way. '_At least I'm not the only one staring at him.'_ Kagome glanced at all three of them, suddenly feeling a little scared. '_Geeze, they sure ARE a very attracting group.'_ With that thought in mind, she headed towards them.

Kagome walked over to the silver haired men, trying to look as grown up as she could, but failed miserably. Her suitcase trailed after her like a dog. She then arrived in front of the small group of three. Kagome briefly scanned them over, than grinned at the man when he looked up. "May I help you?" he asked, looked at her, smiling softly, while having his coffee in hand. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!" When he heard the name "Higurashi", he almost spit out his coffee, which Kagome was grateful that he didn't. Kagome was clearly shocked. '_Huh?'_ He stood up and opened his arms as if about to embrace her, with the smile larger than before. Kagome took an incautious step back, even though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her – or was he? He smiled wider – if it was possible for his smile to BE any wider – and hugged Kagome. She was nearly crushed. '_He sure IS strong!' _ Right after that thought, the man known as Inutashio let go of her. Kagome breathed in a huge mouth of air, before looking at Inutashio again, shocked. "Welcome to Hawaii!" cried Inutashio, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Kagome smiled, even though inside she was kind of freaked out. He smiled again, then gestured towards the other two men sitting on the chairs. "Meet my sons." He smiled pleasantly. "This is Inuyasha." He said, pointing to the young man busy punching the buttons on his game boy. Kagome smiled and extended her hand to Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha! I'm Kagome!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, expecting him to give her his hand too. However, Inuyasha just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, what ever. Don't you see I'm busy here?" he glared at her, then turned back towards his game boy. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, irritated that he didn't even _acknowledge _her presence. Instead like exploding like she always did, she smiled, keeping the feeling of anger and irritation inside. However, her smile didn't fool Inutashio, who was frowning at the twitch at the corner of Kagome's lips. She then turned to Inutashio again, who was gesturing to the man with long silver hair next to him. "This is Sesshoumaru." Kagome this time turned to Sesshoumaru, and extended her hand towards him. "I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at Sesshoumaru, expecting him to be something different then Inuyasha. But he didn't even look at her, and he seemed as if he could care less. With that bored expression on his face, Kagome doubted that he even _knew _that she was standing in front of him.

Kagome was seething at the two brothers in front of her. He finger curled into a ball, and her head hung low, the blue black bangs of hers covering her face. Her small frame shook from her anger, why rolled off her like waves. '_How dare they! Being so ignorant and such! And I'm the GUEST here! Can't they at least show some respect?' _Kagome threw her hand up in irritation and turned around. Inutashio gazed at the three of them uneasily. He looked at Inuyasha, who was busy punching the keys to his game boy. He then turned towards Sesshoumaru, who looked as if he had _finally _noticed Kagome's presence, even though his face showed no hint of emotion. He then looked at Kagome, who was glaring out the glass windows of the airport. Inutashio sighed in both irritation and annoyance, and looked at the three standing in front of him. '_This is sure going to be a long summer…'_

Inuyasha finally looked up from his game boy. He stared at his father in boredom. He then looked at Kagome, taking her expression in. His brow furrowed in confusion. Then, he shrugged his shoulders. Looking around, he looked back at his game boy. Now… if only he could beat the high score of his…

After half an hour of standing at the same place, Inutashio looked around nervously and cleared his throat. What he received wasn't what he expected though: a glare from Kagome, a "Piss off" message from Inuyasha, and an annoyed glance from Sesshoumaru. Inutashio smiled nervously. "May we might as well… get going?" They all stared at him. He smiled again, this time dreading his actions. "Where are we going…?" Kagome asked slowly, looking as if ready to sprint any moment towards the large double doors of the airport. Inutashio smiled, this time not a hint of nervousness shown on his face. "You'll see… you'll see…" with that said, he headed towards the double doors, with the three in tow, each wondering what he wanted from them…

The car ride was quite silent, with only the sound of Inuyasha's game boy, the pressing of buttons on Sesshoumaru's laptop, and the tapping of windows from Kagome's fingers. They then arrived at a gigantic building, with the words '_The Houshi Mall'_ entitled in large letters carved on the building. Sesshoumaru silently wondered why his father brought them here, for he had more important business to attend to. Little did he know that Inuyasha and Kagome were both wondering the same thing. He was just about to turn back when he heard Inutashio cough, again. Sesshoumaru turned towards him, so did Kagome and Inuyasha, who had finally put down his game boy. Inutashio smiled at the attention they were giving him. He gestured to the building. "I thought that you would like a few other clothing for your stay, Kagome."

"Huh?" even though she knew that it was dumb reply, but hey – it's really hard to think of something when you're in middle of an island and in front of a mall called '_The Houshi Mall'_, right?

Inutashio smiled and handed a credit card to Kagome, who dumbly took it. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will be here to help you through the mall. Now, good luck kids!" He sprinted towards his black Jaguar, leaving a stunned Kagome, bored Inuyasha, and an irritated Sesshoumaru with themselves.

Kagome stared,

Inuyasha sighed,

and Sesshoumaru growled.

_**Hyousetsu:** Chapter done! Thanks for waiting! I wish you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's not that good… Anyway, I wish you guys like it! I guess you guys know who owns the mall by now, ne? It's actually REALLY obvious…:D_

_Please Review! No flames Please! _


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

_Hyousetsu: This is chapter 3! I wish you guys enjoy it! I took some time in thinking about this part of chapter 3. I decided that chapter three was going to have two parts, so this is part 1 of chapter 3! I know that this chapter is a little, short, but sorry! This is only part 1. Part to will come shortly. :) Sorry for the update delay!_

_PS: It's a Sess/Kag. Miroku and Sango also will appear in this story:D_

_Now, let the story begin:P

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3, Part 1: Meeting Miroku_**

The three walked through the shopping mall, while Kagome looked at all the different stuff placed on the shelves. She completely forgot about the two people walking behind her. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She noticed, for a difference, that Inuyasha wasn't playing with his game boy. He was looking around with half lidded eyes, gazing at all the stuff too. She then turned towards Sesshoumaru. A slight frown of confusion marred her normally cheerful face. His eyes were closed, and he managed to avoid all the things that were in his way. Kagome stared as he elegantly avoided a chair and walked on. She continued on with her staring, but was bumped to the floor by something, or someone, to be exact.

She fell backwards onto Inuyasha, who lost his balance, and was beginning to fall backwards too. Inuyasha grabbed what was nearest to him, which happened to be Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, while being dragged down by Inuyasha. They all ended up sprawled on ground. The people near them started to giggle at the awkward position they were in. Sesshoumaru lay face down under Inuyasha, who had Kagome on top of him.

Kagome blushed and jumped up, focusing on the person who had knocked her down. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted towards the person, her eyes pooling with fury. But to her surprise, the man bowed low, then stood up, smiling. "I am sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Kagome stared at him, then tried to smile, but only succeeded with a slight turn of her lips.

The man had dark purple eyes, which were shining with amusement, and short hair tied into a low ponytail. He smiled and extended his hand towards her, which she cautiously took. "Ermm… I wasn't watching where I was walking--" She paused when she felt a hand go down her body, down... Down... Down… '_THIS is way too...'_

"HENTAI!" she slapped him on the cheek, leaving the man flying backwards. Inuyasha gawked at Kagome, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Kagome was panting, and she stared warily at the man in front of her, who was now unconscious. "Ehh… Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome shot back to Inuyasha, who had taken many steps back at the icy tint in her eyes, and unmistakable anger welling in her dark chocolate eyes. "Err… he's the-" Inuyasha squeaked before Sesshoumaru took over his speech. "We mean, that you had just smacked the mall manager on the face." Sesshoumaru answered her airily, leaving Inuyasha to wonder how his half-brother could always be so _calm _during the most hand-sticking situations – including this one.

Kagome stared. Inuyasha slowly crept back towards her still form, waving a hand in front of her face. Just that moment, she erupt into screams. "WHATT?" Inuyasha covered his ears, desperately trying to block out the shrill cry of this 17 year old girl sitting next to him. Sesshoumaru just yawned. Inuyasha stared at his brother with disbelief. Did he just _yawn_?

"Say, brother," Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru, his expression questioning. Sesshoumaru continued, not even sparing a glance at Inuyasha. "why don't we bring this _insane _girl to the security?" Inuyasha glared at his brother, while smirking.

"Dad told us to _take care _of her, not get her into trouble."

Sesshoumaru growled, while murmuring "Whatever you say, brother." He headed towards the managers office, while having a pissed off Inuyasha following after him. "Hey dude! Get back here!" Inuyasha tripped, yelped, and fell face first towards the floor. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, irritation clearly written in his golden orbs. He looked down at them, a bored look played on his face. Then he sighed, picked up the now swirly-eyed, unconscious Inuyasha, still screaming Kagome, and the unconscious Miroku. He grumbled, pulling them three along. "Why do I always get the bad luck?" He walked towards the top floor, ignoring the stared and giggles he was getting from the audience.

* * *

_Hyousetsu: Finished with part one! I hope you guys like it 3_

_Sneak Peak of Part two: Miroku bowed to Kagome, smiling. Kagome smiled back, only to freeze when she felt a hand slide down her back…_

_That's the sneak peak for chappie 3 part two! Please R&R! No flames plz!_


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

_Hyousetsu: Hi! Sorry that I didn't update a lot… And I'm sorry if the story sucked so far… _

_I couldn't get my finger on what I was going to write… I still can't… Can anyone give me suggestions? I really need them now!_

_Ok.. on with chapter 3 part 2…Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3, Part 2: Understandings & Misunderstandings**

Sesshoumaru fished out his keys from his 2000 dollar briefcase, and while holding the three limp bodies in one hand, managed in trying to open the door with the other hand. After many unsuccessful tries in poking the key into the door lock, he just settled in bursting the door open. Once inside his office, he threw Inuyasha and Miroku's body onto the leather sofa chair, while settling Kagome on the other sofa chair on the other side of the room, knowing that there will be chaos if the girl found herself on the same chair as the pervert. Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes, and took his laptop out of his briefcase. "Now, let me get some work done…"

Inuyasha woke up, feeling something like a bump on his head. It practically burned at the spot on his scalp. Dazed, he looked around, taking the sight in around him. Large sofa chairs, violet and cream. Yes, this just _has _to be Miroku's office. He stared at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on the master desk, typing on his laptop.

Inuyasha was just about to settle into _more _sleep when Sesshoumaru started talking, his voice stained with no emotion. "What are you looking at, half breed?" Finally, looking up from his laptop, Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha coldly, clearly sending him a warning: _keep your eyes to yourself. _Inuyasha looked startled, than glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. "What do you want, bro! It's not like you have to carry us everyday or something!" Sesshoumaru stared back, giving Inuyasha the creeps. '_Man, he's not even trying…'_

"It is already bad _enough _to have to carry 2 humans and 1 _half breed_ up the elevator. Please could anything be worst?" He looked back to his laptop, leaving Inuyasha there, feeling worthless.

Looking at his brother in as much disbelief as he could muster, Inuyasha sighed in defeat, and rolled his eyes, while getting up from his position on the chair, stretching. He yawned, and focusing back at Sesshoumaru, eyeing him, while grinning lazily. "What ever bro, but I'm NOT dealing with the girl, so I'm leaving her to you!" Quickly, Inuyasha ran across the room, grabbed Miroku, and ran out the door, leaving a pissed and burning Sesshoumaru there with the deep sleeping girl "Help me say hi to dad!" his voice was distant, then he heard a 'Ding' of the elevator and the sound of the door closing. Sesshoumaru growled, while eyeing Kagome, who was sprawled on the sofa chair. "How do I always get myself into this kind of situations?" Carrying Kagome in one hand, he went to the elevator and pressed down. '_Now… What now?'_

Kagome woke up to find herself on a car she was terribly unfamiliar with. Sitting up from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, she screamed, making Sesshoumaru wince and practically loose control of the car. Finally coming back to reality, Kagome laughed nervously. "What was that for, girl?" Sesshoumaru hissed, not looking at Kagome. She looked at him, dumbly at first, but as the words slowly sank into her mind, fury burning in her eyes. "I have a name here, dimwit! It's Ka-go-me. KA-GO-ME! Got that! Not girl, not wench, or any abusive language you people here use! And from now on, USE MY NAME!" With her speech finished, she took a deep breath and looked at Sesshoumaru. It happened to be that he wasn't even listening. She wanted to strangle him right then, but, fearing for her own life, she refrained. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and almost laughed out at the look on her face when she _finally _noticed that he wasn't listening. He, being the person he was, managed to swallow the urge of laughing and remained with his stotic mask. "Say, _Higurashi_, do you always insist upon so _childish _manner?" A blush slowly crept up her face. Turning around, she glared yet again at Sesshoumaru. Only that she didn't anticipate for his reaction to be… _amusement_, which was now shimmering in his golden colored orbs, even though his face still held a look of indifference. She gaped at him, until she realized what he had said…

"I SAID, USE KAGOME!" The silver BMW swayed along the road towards the Taisho mansion, which was now in view, and shining in all it's glory. '_Kami, save me…'

* * *

_

_Hyousetsu: I know, I know, this chapter sucked. But I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Sighz… Please give me opinions! NEED HELP!_

_R&R! No flames please! _


	5. Home Alone

_Hyousetsu: Sorry for not updating… to much work to do. All that homework. Sry if the story suked! I couldn't really think… so sry if it sucked! Sry bout any spelling errors! On with chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Home Alone**

This girl – _Kagome – _was quite different from the rest of the female population that he had seen. Most girls would just melt or faint at the sight of him, much to his annoyance. But she, was quite different. He found himself, quite… amused? He shook his head and nearly snorted. '_I, this Sesshoumaru, amused by a girl? How pathetic. I refuse to stoop so – low – to be amused by a girl who has not even grown out of her childish actions.' _But yet, that was probably one of the reasons that he was actually "amused" by her. Childish. What a perfect word. That was a change.

Frowning at his _improper _train of thoughts, he stepped out of his BMW, while Kagome followed him, eyes wide, staring at the huge mansion, or castle, if that's what you consider an eight story building that could probably be larger then the white house it's self. (Note: The _whole _land of the White house, not only the building.) She reminded him of an eight year old who had just met a candy shop for the first time in her life. Walking up to the door, he found quite surprising that a note was attached to the large double doors of the Taisho Mansion. Practically ripping the note off the door—after all, they _did _leave him there with this gir—_Kagome. _Scanning the note over, he nearly groaned, leaving a mental note to himself that later, he needed to go get that dagger hidden in his desk and seriously stab something – anything. But most considerably, Inuyasha.

Kagome snatched over the note from Sesshoumaru. She, being almost killed by heart attack and high blood pressure from the so called "car ride", could seriously NOT believe what was settled in front of her. There – an innocent piece of paper — not.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT!"

Incase that you guys were wondering, the note said this:

_Dear Sesshoumaru and Kagome,_

_We will not be home for dinner, because Inuyasha and his friend Miroku, I suppose, are out there somewhere, and I need to attend a very important meeting. So please order a takeout or cook, either you think is more convenient. We will not be home till 11:00 pm. Have a nice night!_

_Inutashio_

"Shut up, girl." Sesshoumaru growled, being nearly as pissed as her, the only difference being that the hatred of his younger brother and father boiled in his veins, and was showed glowing in his molten eyes. Kagome glared at him, hissing, "Shut up, you jerk." There – that struck the last nerve. Being the Sesshoumaru he was, (Yes, a very _violent _Sesshoumaru) he managed to kick the door of the mansion open and still walk gracefully down the gigantic halls of the western looking mansion, while Kagome stood dumbly staring at the door, now with a extremely large hole in middle. '_Wow…' _"Quit staring and get moving." Kagome shot him a glare – again. "Call. Me. Kagome!"

The living room was **enormous**. It consisted on the colors cream and light orange that was tinged with a soft yellow color. A large sofa sat in middle of the room, with a large flat screened TV in front. A glass coffee table say in middle. They sat on the couch, silently wondering what to do for the rest of the night. Kagome glanced nervously at Sesshoumaru, than looked down to her fingers, instantly finding her fingers very interesting by the second. "Erm… Sesshoumaru?" She received a cold stare from Sesshoumaru, and it pissed her off. "Hey! Why do you always have to be a pain in the ass! Can't you accept others the way they are!" She started screaming at him, her voice turning louder by the syllable. Sesshoumaru only looked at her more, this time his eyes holding something more then annoyance, but something quite similar to anger. Or maybe it was anger. "Then can you just stop all that _shouting, _be a good girl, and sit silently?" he shot back. This girl was really getting on his nerves, and he didn't like it. He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the oncoming head ache. "Fine, what ever!" She threw her hands up in irritation and stomped off towards the hallway, leaving Sesshoumaru alone, staring at her as she walked away, silently wondering if she'll get lost in the gigantic household – which was very likely.

'_Calm down, Kagome. You just had a fight with Sesshoumaru.' _She walked through all the hallways of the house, still not finding the way back to the living room. _'Maybe I should apologize.' _She almost snortedand another part of her knew better. _'Hah! Like he'll even give a damned about it!' _She shook her head in dismay and walked on, wandering. "Lost, are you?" Kagome turned back, startled. Her eyes hardened at Sesshoumaru, who had the faintest twitch of a smile on his lips. Most likely her imagination. She seethed at him, before questioning him. "How did you find me?" Her voice betrayed her mind, who was viciously trying to take the confusion out of her voice.

Ah, this girl never failed to amuse him. She stared at him. He stared back. Them he started walking away towards the way he came from. "Where are we going?" Kagome ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru's fast pace, and stared at him, again. This time, he glared down at her. "To eat, of course." That annoyed her to no end. "Can't you talk properly?" Sesshoumaru just sighed and looked wearily at her, like she was some kind of annoying kiddo. Hey – _she _was supposed to be the one annoyed! But this time, she bit her tongue and followed Sesshoumaru towards the dinning hall.

"It's actually not that hard to find you."Sesshoumaru started.

"Hah! So the almighty Sesshoumaru has finally decided to answer my question."Kagome grinned at him.

"Do you want the answer or not?"Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Fine."kagome grumbled, trying hard to keep up to his fast pace.

"Then shut up and listen."

"I already am."

"grumbles"

"Keep going."Kagome urged him on.

"Your mind is similar to an eight year old. All kids are bound to go left."Sesshoumaru stated nonchalently.

"Hey! I'm not eight years old, you jerk!"Screaming, Kagome tended to step on his foot, but missed.

"But mentally, you resemble one."Again, an "innocent" compliment.

"I'M PRACTICALLY 10 YEARS AWAY FROM THAT AGE!"

"Girl…"On came the warning of Sesshoumaru, but Kagome ignored it completely.

"IT'S KAGOME! KAGOME YOU DIMMWIT!"She started screaming.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll pull out your tongue."Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Hah, so much for a good threat."Kagome looked at him, bored. He wouldn't do it. Even if he could, he'd get punished.

"Try me."

Kagome then found her self being swung onto the shoulder of the silver haired man, and unable to do anything about it. '_Bad choice…'

* * *

_

_Hyousetsu: Sorry if the story suked! (again) thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Next Chapter: Enter Sango, the Pervert Killer_

_Please R&R! No flames pls! _


	6. Enter Sango, the Pervert Killer

Hyousetsu: Sorry for not updating for so long! Got lotta stuff to do. Hope ya all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter Sango, the Pervert Killer**

Kagome sat across Sesshoumaru in the 5 star restaurant. After the endless fighting of pizza or Chinese, they decided in one that they took something they both liked and enjoyed: Spaghetti. It was a funny and odd sight to see Sesshoumaru, the _god _of ice, sitting there, munching on the strands of pasta. He was munching spaghetti and yet, he could seem to enjoy the pasta so gracefully, not a stain on his white suit. Kagome was busy staring at him, and she didn't notice that Sesshoumaru had looked up, and saw her in middle of her staring. Annoyance flickered in the golden depths and Sesshoumaru started talking. "Do you just stare at people when they eat, or do you have some… _specific_ reason?" Kagome blushed a fine shade of red, before finally understanding what he meant. With her face flushed, she shot a glare at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled. "Ahh, so our little _girl _here—"

"Don't call me little girl!" Her hands crashed down to the table. Unfortunately, her fist hit the plate of spaghetti she was eating, and the food splashed all over Sesshoumaru, who was growling low. Now every thought of laughing was dismissed. With a hand covered over her mouth, Kagome tried to fight the giggles which were threatening to spill from her mouth. Sesshoumaru was pooled with spaghetti sauce, a meat ball seated on his white suit. His silver hair was stained, and his eyes were closed. His fists were shaking, while Kagome gulped, upon finding herself in trouble._ Very_ much in trouble. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stood up and got out his wallet, throwing a 100 dollar bill on the table, while he slung Kagome over his shoulders – again. "We're leaving." He walked out the restaurant, with all the people staring at them, and Kagome kicking on his shoulders.

They had finally arrived at the mansion, and Sesshoumaru was seriously wondering if his shoulder was dislocated. With Kagome struggling, while occasionally shouting "Let me go!", he doubted that his shoulder could actually remain where is was. Once inside, Sesshoumaru regretted returning, only to find slices of pizza thrown on the floor, while Miroku, who was swallowing beer, slipped on a piece of pizza, and fell face down towards the floor, the beer 'affectionately' knocking over an antique vase on the counter. Kagome gapped at Inuyasha, who was running around, spraying molten cheese on the walls. Kagome's mouth nearly fell open in panic as Sesshoumaru walked over to them, avoiding a piece of pizza that was obviously stuck on the floor. Once he approached Miroku and sent him a glare that could have frozen Kagome even at where she was. "Out." His voice, yet so soft, held large power. He pointed out the door. "Out." He repeated. Miroku, who was back to consciousness, edged out the house nervously, closing the large oak doors behind him. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, who was drooling while staring at the TV. Walking right over, Sesshoumaru smashed Inuyasha on his head, earning a gasp from Kagome, who was looking from behind with interest. But now, she wouldn't bother to turn away either. "Into your room." Sesshoumaru said softly as he pointed towards the stairs. He sounded much like an adult, even thought he was only 18. Normally, Inuyasha would have retorted with his "I'm-not-scared-of-you-even-if-you're-bigger" attitude. Only that this time, Inuyasha just grumbled and dragged his limp body up the stairs towards his bedroom. On hearing the approving slam of a door, Sesshoumaru settled onto the couch, while Kagome sat down beside him, fidgeting nervously. Kagome eyed his red saused suit and hair that was now dyed with red. Sesshoumaru shot her a glare as he stood up from the couch and headed gracefully towards his room, while Kagome followed. Middle way, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, who was looking at the pictures, and unconsciously kept on walking. Sesshoumaru turned fully around just as Kagome walked up and bumped into him, almost knocking him over. "Watch where you're going, girl." An angry Sesshoumaru wasn't one to deal with, and certainly not after a certain young women had spilled spaghetti sauce on his perfect white tux. Kagome just stared at him with those dark brown eyes of hers, and somewhere in the chocolate pools of her eyes, said something along the words "Idiot! Can't you see I'm _lost_!" Growling, Sesshoumaru pointed down the hall, the 5th room towards the right. "There, is your room, so not, leave me to be." Kagome cast him a glare and stomped of, waving a hand in the air behind her. "Whatever, _Fluffy_." Eyes growing wide, Sesshoumaru turned to glare at the _stupid _girl that _dared_ to taunt him, only to find her gone inside her room, door closing with a small 'tick'. He sighed. A long bath and sleep was in order…

Kagome jumped from her bed as the alarm clock went off, and the deep sound of Inutashio resounded in her room. "It's time for breakfast, dear."

"Can't I sleep a little longer?" Came the muffled reply of Kagome, who had yet again snuggled into the warm covers of the expensive velvet covered bed. Just then, Inuyasha came head first smashing into the door. "Yo, girl! Time ta get up!" Kagome screamed and covered herself up with her covers. She absolutely did _not _like a guy bursting into her privacy, especially when she didn't even comb her hair. Inuyasha just looked at her with a bored expression on her face, and turned around, walking out her room. "Can't you at least _knock!_" Screamed Kagome, face red.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Inuyasha said as he walked out her door, leaving Kagome to stumble around, getting dressed.

Kagome wadded to the dinning room, and found Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both seated beside their father, Inutashio, who was sitting in the head of the table. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, even though her mood was still vile at Inuyasha's bold intrusion. Glaring at Inuyasha, she started on her breakfast – which was finely wrapped butter and a piece of toast. Inuyasha was swallowing the butter, and munching on the bread at the same time, and Sesshoumaru was taking awfully small bites in his perfect piece of toast. Kagome just sweat dropped and continued on her bread silently, until Inutashio spoke up. "Why don't you go with Inuyasha today, and you might as well meet a friend of his. I think it's Sango, ne?" Inutashio sent a confusing glance at Inuyasha, and smiled at Kagome as he saw Inuyasha's approving nod. "So, you're settled in with Inuyasha today." Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and looked at Inutashio wide eyed, as Sesshoumaru watched the scene with mild interest. "WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND A DAY WITH THIS… PERVERT!"

"ME EITH—WAIT! I'm NOT a pervert! Watch your language, you immature little wimp!"

"WHAT! You—"

"Now, now, you two. It is settled." Inutashio smiled at both of them nerveously, as he saw the burning fire in their eyes, preparing to kill. "Then, you might as well bring Sesshoumaru with you."

"Father…' now it was _Sesshoumaru's _turn to growl, glaring at his father. Inutashio just laughed nervously, and made a run for it. "Get back here, you old man!" Inuyasha ran after Inutashio, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru both worrying about their own lives sake.

They arrived at the café where Miroku had promised to meet the three. After a long time of struggling, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just barely managed to get the screaming girl out of the house and into the car. Now, Miroku was 20 minutes late. "Where's that old dude…" Inuyasha was pissed at his best friend. He was suppose to bring a friend – girl – to meet with Kagome. 'That's what girls need. Another girl to be with and gossip.' Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, despite the drooling teenagers cooing and melting at the pure look of him. He just sighed.

Sesshoumaru wondered what made him get into this such bad luck. A great Thursday ruined just because of that trouble making girl. And Inuyasha's friend was 20 minutes late, which to Sesshoumaru, was a pure waste of time. He turned to face the door – for the 10th time in 20 minutes – and found Miroku standing there, a girl behind him. 'Finally… I don't know how long I could have stood here facing all those truly _disgusting _girls…' His eyes showed his disgust as another girl melted over at the pure sight of him. '_Disgusting…_'

"Sorry about being late, but I had to pick up Sanjo." Gesturing to the girl behind him, the girl walked up front and extended her hand to Kagome. "I'm Sango." She smiled. Kagome smiled at the brown haired girl. "I'm Kagome!" They shook hands, and Kagome examined the other girl. She was about her age, and she had brown eyes, along with waist long brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and all the others looked at him. "Why don't we sit down…" He gestured at the waiter. Suddenly, Sango's eyes went wide, and she screamed. "Hentai!" All the other three turned around to face Sango and Miroku, and they saw Sango giving him the slap of his life. "Mirokus never learns…" Inuyasha sighed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Hyousestu: Ahh… finally finished! Kinda busy, so couln't update a lot… Sorry! If there's spelling mistakes, please tell me!_

_Please R&R!_


	7. Discovering the Unexpected, Part 1

_Hyousetsu: I'm so sorry! I seriously didn't mean to update lik so long after my last update, I'm really sorry! And, thanks to all the reviewers so far. ) I luv your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…sniffles

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Discovering the Unexpected**

Kagome scowled at the sound of Inutaisho's 'mourning call', and dressed for todays events, while she thought over yesterday, which had been a blast. It had been her first time going out with the Sango and Miroku, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just tagged along. Miroku tried countless times trying to touch Sango's butt, but all attempts had been blocked by Sango, and every time given a bigger punishment. The worst was falling off the cliff and into the ocean because of the slap by Sango, which Inuyasha had to jump down and save, and Sesshoumaru was standing nearby, sigh-ing his head off… Sango had been incredibly sorry, even though Kagome could see the twinkle of laughter behind he chocolate brown eyes… Kagome groaned as she heard some ones foot steps coming up the stairs. No doubt Inuyasha—

"Kagome." Said an abnormally calm voice, and Kagome slowly turned. It wasn't Sesshoumaru—was it? Her eyes landed on a head of silver, and fixed her gaze on it. She stared horridly at Sesshoumaru, who was standing in front of her room, staring at her. Kagome looked at him. "Hentaiiiii!" Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was bomb raided by stuff, and was forced out of the room. When he was about to turn back, the sound of the door slamming was heard, and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Haha, Sesshoumaru. Poor you." came the voice of Inuyasha, who had an equally grim expression on his face as Sesshoumaru, and both looked at the door angrily.

"Very funny, Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru, who was slowly walking away from Kagome's door, while Inuyasha followed behind him.

"Hey, man. It's not only you, so don't give me that look." Inuyasha mock-chastised Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was going to blast Inuyasha's head off with his claws. Inuyasha smirked. Wait, claws?

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed, as he felt his white furry dog ears starting to show through their barrier. He should have remembered that today was the time of the month that they had to restore the barrier to full power, or else their youkai traits were going to show, and since the time Kagome came, there was enough chaos to make his forget about the whole thing. Well, he wouldn't have remembered; Sesshoumaru would have. But they were in the exact same condition, so he wasn't blamable either. "Damn." cursed Sesshoumaru, who wasn't happy at himself for forgetting about their youkai traits. His father wouldn't be back till tomorrow, for that he was in Australia having a meeting, and that meant they couldn't do anything till Inutaisho came back. So the point was to stay at home, kill the phones, and avoid Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, turning to his brother, only to see him staring at something, horrified. Sesshoumaru turned to look also, only to see Kagome standing nearby, looking at some random painting on the wall. Thank god he let his father put up the pictures. Suddenly, she turned, and Inuyasha desperately looked around for something to cover his ears with, and spotted a vase, its opening large, and put it on his head. Kagome walked over to them, and looked curiously at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" asked Kagome, who was staring at Inuyasha head, and the overly big vase stuck on his head. It made him look like ET, only with a bigger head and shorter neck. Inuyasha looked nervous and anxious, while Sesshoumaru started sweating, trying to get a believable excuse to get over with.

"I'm, uh, t-trying to, uh, m-make myself m-more, uh, balanced, yeah!" said Inuyasha, his brow twitching, while Sesshoumaru looked at him, amusement twinkling in his amber eyes. He found it unbelievable when Kagome actually bought the excuse, answering with a small 'okay…' and headed towards the kitchen, from which the smell of pancakes were coming from. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both let out a long breath of air they hadn't realized they were holding and looked at the direction Kagome left.

"That excuse was idiotic." said Sesshoumaru, a mocking smirk on his face, while Inuyasha glared at him.

"At least it _worked_, dumb butt." Inuyasha spat, while Sesshoumaru just smirked more.

"Careful who you're calling dumb butt, Inuyasha. By the way, how are you going to get that vase off your head? Your head _is _quite large." Inuyasha stared for a moment, and started viciously trying to pull the vase off his head, with no improvement at all. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked away.

"Your should try harder, _dumb butt_." said Sesshoumaru, walking away towards the kitchen, while Inuyasha was running around with his head now fully stuck in the vase, screaming along the words "get back here, asshole!"

* * *

_Hyousetsu: I know this chapter is awfully short.. I'll be posting the other part of this chapter later, so this is the first part. Please Review!_


	8. Discovering the Unexpected, Part 2

_Hyousetsu: OMG I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! plus sorry for the wrong spelling! Very sorry! Well, here's Chapter 7: Discovering the Unexpected, Part 2!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I wish I did… :sniffles:

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Discovering the Unexpected, Part 2**

Kagome splashed water at Inuyasha, who was wearing a white baseball cap over his red and white face. The white was due to the lack of blood flow with the vase on his head. He scowled and splashed back. He was pissed. Number 1, Sesshoumaru left him there to entertain Kagome, who was hyper. Sesshoumaru told her that HE (Inuyasha) was going to keep her happy, and not giving him a chance to retort, he disappeared from view, which made Inuyasha the one to take her to their personal swimming pool down the beach; Number 2, he just left him there to get the vase off his head, which he resulted in smashing. He scowled again, and glared at Kagome, who was swimming around happily. He had to admit, she _was _kind of, well, cute in some way. He felt, _protective_ over her. Well, if only she had a twin sister… His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome, who had suddenly snuck under him, pulled at his feet, and Inuyasha mustered a sharp yelp before completely disappearing under the water.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the origin of the sound, and his eyes widened to a considerable size. Inuyasha was gone – with his white baseball hat floating ON the water. Damn. They were doomed. Sesshoumaru bolted towards the edge of the pool, and stared down. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Suddenly he was wondering why the hell god was so unfair to them. First his tux, and now their identities. They were truly cursed.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha under water, her eyes widening. He had two puffy ears on the top of his head, and his mouth was open with _fangs _in place of normal teeth. She gasped, and quickly surfaced, with Inuyasha not long after her.; "SHIIITTTTTT!" cried inuyasha, who was desperately trying to cover his puffy dog ears on top of his head, and Kagome stared at him, eyes wide. Inuyasha could hear the crack of Sesshoumaru's knuckles, threatening his very person. He could also feel the angry vibes he was giving off also, and they scared him like hell. He was SO going to cut his head off. Suddenly, after a few seconds, Inuyasha was attacked by Kagome, who screamed "KAWAII!", and launches herself at Inuyasha, rubbing his ears vigorously. Inuyasha let out a tiny 'oof' and fell back, while Sesshoumaru just stared at them, shivering. He didn't want to be attacked by a mad women. Well, at least not right there. Inuyasha was cursing under his breath. Kagome stared at him for a moment, then proceeded to look at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell?" she asked, and she pulled – _hard_ – on one of Inuyasha's fluffy white ears. He yelped, swatted her, and rubbed his ears, which were still burning with pain. Sango and Miroku had heard - all the way from the 3rd block, that is – Inuyasha's yelp, and had come to see what had caused the normally proud hanyou to yelp like there was no tomorrow. The only stared when they saw Inuyasha rubbing his ears, and a eye-shining Kagome standing by him, staring at his white twitching ears. They had then turned to Sesshoumaru, who was sighing and glaring at Inuyasha for his stupidity. They had stood in deafening silence, and finally, Sango spoke. "Inuyasha, why are your ears showing?" Miroku and Sesshoumaru sweat-dropped, and Inuyasha glowered at Sango. "I thought it was obvious."

"You blew your cover?"

"Yes."

"Ye- Hey! Sesshoumaru! Who the hell said I blew our cover?"

"Obviously, you did, Inuyasha." Here came the calm voice of Miroku, and Inuyasha twitched irritably, and was about to start again, only to be interrupted by Sango.

"Indeed, Inuyasha. Kagome wouldn't have been staring at your head if your ears havn't just popped out of your skull."

"Hey! That's not fair! You guys are teaming up on me!"

"The world _isn't_ fair, Inuyasha, and now, stop being a baka and face the consequences like a normal half-breed." said Sesshoumaru, who was clearly unhappy about the whole ordeal.

"Nani? What the hell? If you," Inuyasha pointed an finger at Sesshoumaru accusingly, and Sesshoumaru's brow twitched. "havn't left that girl of a thing with me, this all wouldn't have happenied in the first place!"

Instead of responding properly like he normally would, Sesshoumaru chucked a slipper at him, then strode away angrily, while the rest of the group stared at him. "Inuyasha," said Miroku, his voice barely a whisper. "You pissed him off."

"It's not like we already didn't know or something." stated Sango sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"By the way, Inuyasha and my lovely Sango, I think the main point of our problems, is, um, gone." Both Sango and Inuyasha looked around, only to find Kagome gone. "I swear, I saw her right here!" he pointed to the spot next to him. "I don't care if you saw her here or not! The point's that she's GONE now!" cried Sango, as she frantically looked around. Inuyasha sighed. "Great, there goes my comp and T.V for the month."


	9. Meeting the Other Side

_**Hyousetsu**: I'm so sorry for the delay! I was typing another fic for my sis, **The 20 Days of Christmas**… Sorry for all the spelling errors all around, and the shortness of the chapters… chapter 7 and 8 were supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to post the first part up, then the second, so it would have been a little bit faster. Sorry if the last chapter was very disappointing… I'll try harder, and thank you to all the great reviewers and reviews I got for all the past chapters! They're really nice  On with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Other Side**

Kagome followed behind the pissed Sesshoumaru, and peered curiously at him, while he took long strides toward the mansion of the Taishos'. She wondered why Sesshoumaru was so offensive about letting her know about their little "secret". She would have to be informed at a time, if it wasn't right now, since she was staying for one whole month. She frowned. It wasn't that bad… Was it? She didn't expect her self to be surprised, but nonetheless, she was a bit shocked when she saw how _puffy_ Inuyasha's ears were. She wondered about what Sesshoumaru would look like when he removed the seal from his "human" features. _Must be great looking…_ She thought, a bit dazed, and her consciousness mentally slapped herself when she finally realized what she was thinking about. _Baka Kagome! Don't you be thinking about all those naughty thoughts! And, he's that great looking… There must be a ton of fan girls all over him…I have to admit, he's hot. _She didn't realize that she was staring, and Sesshoumaru glare behind his back at her, his eyes shining dangerously.

_What the hell?_ He thought, as he watched the expressions on Kagome's face turn to one of curiosity, then disgust, followed by one of much depression. To say the least, it was quite amusing. He smirked as he wondered what was running through her head at the very moment.

"You know that it's impolite to stare, women." Kagome snapped out of her daze, facing Sesshoumaru's amused expression, and restrained from smacking the arrogant youkai on the face. Her face flushed a various shades of red, and she looked down. Damn. She didn't notice… She couldn't believe that she was caught staring – at the silver haired demon, nonetheless. She felt, embarrassed, at some rate. Finally, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she grumbled something under her breath, her cheeks ablaze, and stomped her way to the mansion, Sesshoumaru following behind her, curiosity taking over while he followed lazily behind the furious raven headed girl.

Kagome had unconsciously wandered to the gardens during her rampage around the mansion - though she herself had not realized, but she was utterly lost – again. She growled, remembering something that she did not want to remember - something that involved a certain silver haired overly arrogant youkai. Not to mention, stunning golden eyes, and those -

"Lost again?" said a smooth voice behind her, and Kagome stiffened visibly, snapping back to reality. She spied the familiar pair of amber orbs and the arrogant smirk plastered on the Sesshoumaru's face. Growling to herself, she sat down on the soft grass, her slender feet stretched out in front of her. She was damn cursed.

Sesshoumaru looked at her from behind, and smirked softly. Kagome stiffened, and she turned back to glower at him from her place on the hill. Her dark locks twirled in the light breeze, and her pale skin glowed a orange glow. She was panting slightly, her dark brown orbs angrily glaring at the youkai behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face showing a trace of a smirk. A feeling of slight annoyance and something else – a warm feeling - flooded Kagome when she looked at him. She didn't notice the pink tinge that was spreading its self on her cheeks again, making her face slightly pink. _The same arrogant look and arrogant smirk…_ She 'hmphed', and turned back to the hill, where her hand grabbed onto a blade of grass and twiddling it between her slender fingers. She looked at the sunset, while her mind was tumbling over what to say to the guy beside her, who also settled down on the patch of grass right beside hers.

Sesshoumaru looked at the nervous women beside him; sweat was accumulating at Kagome's brow. He raised an eyebrow, while settling himself beside her. Kagome flushed once again, this time of another emotion other then embarrassment. She fiddled with her fingers. Mustering all her courage, she asked a question that she had wanted the answer to since she saw the puffy fur on Inuyasha's ears:

"Why didn't Inutaisho tell me?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes, while he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I mean," Kagome muttered in a voice that was barely audible, and she flushed a cherry like red, "that you guys were, um, youkai?" She didn't miss the look of solemn surprise on Sesshoumaru's face, and she smirked slightly at that, her lips twirling upwards. She had just out witted the almighty Sesshoumaru!

Yay.

"Well, it was suppose to be a secret, I suppose." said Sesshoumaru, while he looked at Inuyasha, who was still shouting around with Miroku and Sango at the foot of the hill, in search of the missing Kagome. "Until _someone _messed it up." He glared at Inuyasha, who did a sneezing movement, and Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome managed to catch Inuyasha's sneeze, and laughed genuinely when she saw Miroku do a chastising motion at the fuming hanyou at the foot of the small hill they were resting on.

Inuyasha sneezed, while Miroku looked at him in sympathetically. "Someone must be talking about me…" Inuyasha grumbled, wiping his nose with his sleeve, much to Sango's disgust. Miroku just smiled a bit, and wagged a long finger at the pissed-off Hanyou. "Staying in the water won't do you any good, Inuyasha!" Miroku chastised, as Inuyasha growled threatening. "I'll kill you if you say that again!" He threatened, and Miroku ran off smiling, all the while a pissed off Inuyasha chasing after him. Sango smacked her face, and sighed loudly. She didn't really much want to be infected by the stupid immature vibes the twosomes were giving off…

Kagome looked at Inuyasha while he chased Miroku around, and she turned slightly, sizing up the silver haired youkai beside her. He, somehow, caught her staring without looking at her. "You should quit the staring, Kagome." She blushed, and looked away, and Sesshoumaru smirked. Suddenly, she eyed him, eyes wide, and Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. After a long term of staring, Sesshoumaru had decided that he had enough. "Quit the staring." He growled, and Kagome just looked at him, a smile tugging on her faint pink lips. "Fine, if you wish, Mr. I'm-So-Great."

Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru stood up and turned, heading back to the mansion, and Kagome stood up, dusting off, and followed after him. They heard the booming voice of Inutaisho as he shouted "I'm Home!", and Kagome giggled slighty at the commotion, and she raced back to the house and smashed open the door, while waving to the still walking Sesshoumaru, smiling.

Sesshoumaru allowed a rare smile to alter his normally emotionless facade, and Kagome ran inside, her head peeking out, and she waved for him to hurry up. However, Sesshoumaru kept his pace, and he eyed the setting sun, pink and orange rays casting a slight glow onto his pale features.

_Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought…

* * *

_

_**Hyousetsu**: Short chap, sry. A longer one will be posted at the next chapter, and thanks again for all the reviewers! I hope this fic isn't to confusing... Also, major blushing in this chapter  Hope you liked it!_

_Please R&R! No flames plzz!_


	10. Wolf

_Hyousetsu: I finally updated:D The Vacation of Chaos is officially off it's hiatus, and I finally finished the 10th chapter! Hope you guys like it.  And also thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed last time! You guys are awesome. XD And now for this Chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... -sniffles-

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Wolf**

"Get movin' Miroku! You're blocking the entrance!" Stormed a very angered Sango at Miroku who was flirting continuously with the beautiful women that was supposed to be the clerk lady of the hotel they were staying in. He flashed her one of his charming smiles, momentarily making the brown haired women across the counters blush, before he was bashed violently on the head by a fuming Sango, knocking him from the state of consciousness. Kagome was actually wondering how a woman could actually possess such great power, and nevertheless, ignore the killing gaze that was laced with jealousy the woman behind the counter was sending her. The women obviously loved the attention the perverted monk was giving him. Kagome closed her chocolate brown eyes and sighed, a slight sound escaping her full pink lips, and continued following behind Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who had already moved on while Sango was giving her boyfriend an awful bashing.

Kagome did not stay out of trouble for long though, bumping into someone the next moment, and landing firstly on her butt. She twitched at the pain, and glanced at the person who managed to knock her off balance, her brown eyes shining dangerously, but was helplessly stunned at the man who had bumped into her in the first place.

He was freaking handsome.

Sesshoumaru did not find this silence very approving, and shot a look at the man who had crashed into Kagome, and his amber eyes steeled. He growled as the man eyed Kagome from up to down, and watched as Inuyasha give a disproving glance at the man, his lips slowly creasing into a frown. Sesshoumaru turned his amber eyes towards the wolf, and frowned slightly; not one of his normal looks, but one of the bothered.

'Bothering…'

Kagome looked at the man that was standing above her in a stunned look, taking in his appearance for the first time. His striking, crystal blue eyes seemed to shine in the dim lit room, and a scowl on his face seemed to be permanent. He wore a thin t-shirt that showed his toned chest, and navy shorts with palm trees stitched on here and there. Even though Kagome was having a hard time containing her laughter, it was an undeniable fact that the man in front of her was indeed, handsome.

'Sesshoumaru's hot-ER.'

Kagome blushed cherry red at her last thought, and her eyes focused on the ground, earning an angry frown from Sesshoumaru. 'She's blushing because of that _man_?'

He was unaware that Inuyasha was looking amusedly at him with one silver eyebrow raised, and Sango, along with the just-recovered Miroku, grinning at each other at Sesshoumaru's changing facial expressions. This was going to be dangerous, but nevertheless, fun.

The man glanced at the women in front of him, his eyes turning an icy blue instead of the dark crystal he had before. He was pissed at the women for bumping into him, and he was even more pissed at the silver-haired inuyoukai standing near them, eyeing him resentfully. But that was before he realized that Sesshoumaru was glaring at him for some "other" reason. He smirked inwardly, and looked at the women who looked as red as a tomato, sitting in front of him. He could have a little fun. 'At least she's beautiful… to say the least.'

"So," The man started, while glancing at Kagome, who looked like she just snapped out of some kind of trance, and was looking directly at him with an expression he couldn't quite place.

'Interesting, indeed.'

"Wanna go out sometime, at let's say, 12?"

He lifted her chin so that her eyes were looking directly into her own, and gave his most charming smirk. It was the kind of smile that half the female population couldn't resist, and he, being as smart as he was, of course _knew_ that the dark haired women in front of him was indeed very much like the rest of the female population. Much to his surprise, the smile didn't look like it had any effect on the women in front of him. Instead of blushing, she scowled at him.

"Hell no."

He was taken aback by her raising voice, and took a step back as Kagome rose from her place on the ground, his eyes opening a little. Obviously, he was not used to rejection. He was also not aware that her "rejection" was far from finished.

"No thanks. Not interested." With a swish of hair, Kagome turned and walked towards the elegantly designed elevators, while Sesshoumaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The rest of the group grinned foxily at him, and he gave them a cold glare, watching them snicker and whisper among themselves animatedly. Seeing that they were still chatting since the outburst, Sesshoumaru gave a low warning growl, and the chatter stopped almost immediately. He smirked.

'_That's better.'_

Kagome turned around and headed towards an elevator, when a strong hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, preventing her from going any farther then where she already was. Kagome turned back and looked at the brown haired man with a heated glare, and every motion stopped. The air seemed to have dropped a few degrees, and silence seemed to have come about the group. The man smirked, his blue eyes swirling with suppressed anger, both from anger and humiliation.

"I'm Kouga."

Kouga brought Kagome's small hand up to his lips, softly grazing the soft skin beneath, all the while looking straight into her eyes, and Kagome glared at the man. He was getting to her – quick. Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf within amber slits and decided that Kagome going out with Kouga would not be an option – and it wasn't like Kagome wanted to anyway. Inuyasha gave a look to Kouga, sending him warnings about the raging Sesshoumaru, who's aura was flaring dangerously. Inuyasha's amber-shaded eyes widened with panic, all the while looking at Sesshoumaru. However, it was either that Kouga did not see it, or just plainly ignored the clear facial signals coming from the hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed with impatience, one perfect silver eyebrow twitching, and drew his clawed finger across his slender neck, hoping that Kouga was getting the gesture. And if he didn't, then living was probably not an option for the insensitive wolf.

Sesshoumaru was glaring at the wolf in front of Kagome, who looked so full of himself, a smug expression on smirking his face. Kagome's face contorted into a face of annoyance, and snatched her hand back from Kouga, however failing, the grip to strong for her to break. Her ebony hair swayed as her chocolate eyes burned with unseen fire, and she slapped him – hard – across the face. Kouga glanced at her with cold blue eyes that were covered in shock, but once again smirked coldly, this time fully directed towards the irritated Sesshoumaru standing around them.

"I challenge you."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, than narrowed his amber eyes to slits, the muscles on his face tensing up a bit.

"On what?" he spat out impatiently. He could not wait till he was out of the sight of that damned wolf and his smug expression. Or else he would probably beat the heck out of him.

Kouga pointed a lean finger towards the fuming inuyoukai.

"Surfing."

Gasps. Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru was not the best surfer around. Well, maybe except Kagome perhaps, who had large sparkly eyes clouded with gratitude that were directed towards the inuyoukai.

"Fine."

Kouga smiled darkly at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru did not like the mischievous glint behind his darkening eyes.

"And who ever that is to win gets to date Kagome."

Silence fell upon the group, and the atmosphere dropped several degrees at the cold look Kagome was bestowing Sesshoumaru. He shivered.

'_Don't you dare.'_

"What!" Kagome screeched, her large eyes opening wider at the bit of information she fearfully hoped that she had heard wrong. Sango and Miroku glanced pityingly at Kagome, their eyes reflecting the sympathy they were both feeling for the unfortunate women, who had unfortunately been held as a prize for the two men.

"Fine with me."

Kagome proceeded to glare more heatedly at Sesshoumaru, her eyes reflecting the anger and slight betrayal she felt deep inside her, though she would never admit out loud.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

' _A Taisho will _never_ backs down from a challenge.'

* * *

_

"DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shrieked at Sesshoumaru, who was seated calmly on a beach chair near the golden sand of the Hawaiian beach, with Kagome standing next to him, screaming his ears out. Kagome's hands were balled into fists, slightly shaking, and her full pink lips were quivering amidst her anger. Sesshoumaru's silver hair swayed with the wind, a few strand catching rays from the sun. He sat calmly reading his copy of the Times, all the time with his sunglasses intact. She continued her verbal bashing assault as Sesshoumaru held back the urge to roll his amber eyes behind his sunglasses, even if he knew fully well that no one was going to see them.

* * *

Ginta looked at the woman who was screaming at the silver haired youkai at the other side of the beach, then looked back to their boss, who was smiling charmingly at two young ladies who happened to pass his seat. One of the girls blushed, while the other fainted straight away, leaving the smaller girl to haul her back to their hotel by her self with great struggling. 

Kouga smirked darkly at that, and looked back to his times magazine, slightly amused at the effect he had on the female population. After a moment, he slightly frowned, perfect red lips curved into a perfect arch, wondering how it was humanly possible to have absolutely zero affect on the girl that defied him a few hours ago, showing the least strands of emotion on her face.

Ginta looked at their boss again, asking one question that plagued Kouga's mind for the rest of the day:

"Do you think she likes Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga spat out the cappuccino he was currently sipping, which splattered onto the soft white sand beneath the umbrella's shadow. People were starting to stare at the brown mess on the soft plush sand.

"Wha-?" he sputtered, eyes as wide as saucers, choking on his own saliva that was mixed with the smell of coffee and sugar.

Ginta looked at him with an amused expression, seemingly to know something Kouga didn't, annoying Kouga a great deal, and continued to spy on the arguing two with two gigantic binoculars that made seeing possible 1 mile away. People started to gather around the twosome.

"They seem to have quite an interesting relationship."

Kouga scoffed, returning his gaze back to the magazine on hand. However, his mind was working frantically, devising a plan to keep the two apart from each other. He was starting to sweat, but hid his panicky expression from his glancing partner right as he turned to face him. He glared at Ginata while he flipped one of the smooth pages of the book.

"If that's true, then Inuyasha would choke out a jelly bean out of nothing right this moment." Kouga smirked, giving a smile that clearly meant _'beat that'_, while Ginta glared at him, obviously frustrated that his boss would not admit defeat. It was impossible for Inuyasha to choke up a _jelly bean_ at this particular moment, since he hadn't been seen with one from like, 7 years old?

However, choking sounds were rapidly heard, and Kouga turned his annoyed gaze to the source of the racket, as did everyone else.

Inuyasha was currently choking on something, and Kouga's eyes widened in shock. '_This can't be real.'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku started pounding onto Inuyasha's back, while Inuyasha looked like he was suffering from a bad case of coughing fits. He was crouching over, pounding on his chest, while his face turned slightly purple from the lack of oxygen he was recieveing.

"Cough it up, boy! You can do it!" Miroku shouted at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha just coughed harder at Miroku's attempt to cheer him up.

A jelly bean appeared on the palm of his hand, while he and Miroku stared at it.

Silence.

Miroku was first to speak up. "Hey, isn't this the jelly bean you couldn't cough up yesterday? The one I forced you to eat?"

Inuyasha stared dumbly at the jelly bean, a shocked expression on his face, and nodded stupidly, while glaring at the houshi standing next to him.

"Yup, it's this one all right."

Kouga simply could not believe what he was seeing, even though his eyes were as wide as saucers, witnessing the real thing right in front of his face. Ginta stared at the scene in front of him awed.

"Whoa."

* * *

Chocolate locks blew in the wind, while everyone else cast awed looks at the beautiful young woman walking down the beach in a gray and purple two-piece swimsuit. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her hair was tied in a low ponytail, swaying somewhere near her hips. Chocolate orbs narrowed behind a pair of sunglasses, and she glanced at the shining sun, one hand shielding her eyes from the source of light, the other holding onto the miniature red and cream suitcase that she dragged behind her like a puppy. She sighed deeply, pink lips opening slightly.

"I wonder when I'll be meeting that sister of mine…"

* * *

_Hyousetsu: I finally finished:D hope you guys like it. Also, you guys must have guessed who the person at the very end is. :D Hint hint._

_Thank for reading!_


End file.
